Beauté Sombre
by Bleach.Mastermind
Summary: Harry has more family than what he thought, and although his Mother's cousin is someone foreign to him, he's excited to get away from his Aunt Petunia, learning to question what he thought was basic knowledge. Dahlia is bringing a lot more surprises than just a thick accent and a will to change things.
1. Chapter 1

Just to let y'all know, updates on this story will be slow coming until I finish my Bleach fanfiction, as I want to prioritize finishing my primary works before focusing more on this one. Also, French-thick accent-not typing out the 'Arry's' and the 'e's and the 'zat's. Just use your imagination.

* * *

Thin, pale fingers traced dark pen on yellowing parchment. Teeth gnawed on a red lower lip, burgundy painted nails drummed on dark wood, and finally with a sigh Dahlia Beausoliel folded the letter from her cousin's son and threw it to the corner of her desk. The wastepaper basket below her desk was filled with failed attempts at a reply, and auburn hair was mussed from being pulled at and run through in stress, and wide brown eyes were still locked on the letter. She had been sitting at her desk for hours now since the gorgeous white owl had come, looking exhausted from what she knew to be a very long flight. Dahlia had racked her brain for hours and hours, and eventually her mind settled on the fact that she had only one option in regards to what to do.

Standing from her desk she was quick to start packing with a flick of an ivory wand. The owl hooted softly in question, and Dahlia gave the bird a soft smile.

"It's time I return to Britain." The words felt foreign on her tongue after just over 20 years of speaking French primarily, and another 11 years of not speaking English at all. She would have to get used to it, rapidly, considering she would be spending who knows how long back in the homeland of her birth. She was done packing and dressed in a simple emerald skirt, white blouse, and thin black traveling cloak in a manner of moments. Another 20 minutes to get her affairs in order and then she was away in a flash of flames, brushing ash from her clothes. She had shrunk her trunk and slipped it into the pocket of her skirt alongside the letter and her wand. Her left hand held the snowy owl in a silver cage, and in her right a small box wrapped in dark red paper.

"Excuse me." Dahlia approached the barkeep at the counter, smiling politely. His eyes racked over her form for a moment, probably trying to figure out who she was considering her accent and short stature made her fairly memorable, before smiling back.

"How can I help ya, miss?"

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find a map of London and the surrounding areas." The barkeep nodded slowly with a hum before nodding towards the door off to his left.

"Well, fer a wizarding one you can get 'em at Flourish & Blott's just past Olivander's in Diagon Alley. 3 up, 2 down to enter. Big red sign, quill on it, hard to miss." This time he nodded to the door on the far right.

"Ye can can a muggle one at an 'Information' by turning right out that door and following the street until you reach a little stand with a big ol' blue sign." Dahlia nodded, stepping back from the bar with a smile of thanks before heading to entrance to Diagon Alley. She wasn't an absolute stranger to the Muggle world, but it had been a few years and she wanted to get a bit used to the wizarding part of the country before exploring the other side. With a few taps of her wand she watched as the brick wall in front of her unfolded, smiling softly. It wasn't as refined as the various wizarding shopping areas she was used to, but it was magical all the same and magic movements like this were always fun to watch.

She headed through the alley with curious eyes, holding the owl's cage close to her front to stop anyone from bumping into it as the alley was extremely busy. It took her a bit longer than she would have preferred to get into Flourish & Blott's, though she was quick enough to leave and head back through the tavern and onto the street on the muggle side. With a tap of her wand the map shimmered and appeared to be a muggle one to the few nosy glances sent her way. Another tap and a line crawled from the centre of London where she stood, to a town about an hour away and her brow furrowed as she considered the fastest way to get there. She could fail a muggle taxi but she didn't much feel like explaining the Owl and she racked her brain before it came to her. Britain had the Knight Bus! She had only been on it once with her cousin, about fifteen or sixteen years ago now, but it had been such an experience that it was hard to believe she had ever forgotten about it.

"Oh, I'm such a fool." She told herself with a 'tsk' as she refolded the map and slid it into her pocket. Sliding her wand up her sleeve she raised her hand and with a loud crack no one else around her could hear, a garishly purple bus snapped into view in front of it. The doors popped open to reveal an acne ridden teen who did a quick once over of her body and face before leering.

"Why 'ello, 'ello, Muffin. My name's Stan Shunpike, your faithful conductor for the day. Where can I take ya' today?"

Muffin? Really? Dahlia resisted the urge to hex the perverted teen to show him some manners and instead smiled politely, taking out her coin purse.

"How much to get to Surrey?" The Conductor held up two fingers and leaned in close, and Dahlia quickly pressed some coins into his palm before brushing past him and heading to a seat as far away from him as possible, about two rows down from an elderly man who was repeatedly coughing up bubbles. She was quick to stick her seat to the floor when the bus took off with a flash, her stomach clenching at the gross speed. It was only a few seconds later she was rushing off the bus with a huff, fixing her hair and patting down her skirt. She looked around in a very serious effort to memorize her location in an effort to never had need for that dreadfully inelegant transportation again.

The houses were neatly lined, all perfectly painted the same beige, all lawns perfectly groomed. The only variations between the houses was the type of car parked-though those two all looked eerily similar- and what flowers were lining every living room window. Dark brown eyes jumped from golden plated number to golden plated number as she walked, lips pursing as eyes peered out from curtains to watch this new unknown interrupt their lives. The owl within the cage hanging from her fingers gave a hoot and a flurry of wing and Dahlia paused to release her, watching her flutter about before swooping into the upstairs window of a house three doors down. She picked up her pace to said house, slipping through the gate and up the walkway. She rolled her eyes at the movement of curtains as she approached the door. Dark eyes clashed with ashy blue and her knuckles rapped harshly against the door as coral pink curtains fluttered closed again. There was a series of hushed whispers on the other side of the door before it swung open with what Dahlia knew to be great reluctance. The long woman who answered the door sneered down upon her, and Dahlia had to crane her neck to meet her icy gaze.

"Petunia."

"Get in. I don't want the neighbours to see you."

Dahlia 'tsked' her tongue and brushed past her eldest-well, only now-cousin and sneered slightly at the sheer amount of pink and beige that accosted her in the entrance room. Petunia was quick to lock the door behind her and bustle past her to what she assumed was the living room, clipping a 'Sit!' at her as though she was a dog before rushing past to the kitchen, most likely to make tea. She wandered around the living room for a few seconds, taking note of the pictures of Petunia and her morbidly obese husband and son. The three of them all had the same false-smile and the pictures looked similar to ones you would get from a dog show. Petunia trotted back into the room with a huff, setting a sterling silver (polished steel) tray down with an entire classic china tea set-which Dahlia's parents had given Petunia for her wedding years ago and perching on the edge of a thin high backed chair, leaving Dahlia to sit on the couch. It was silent for a few moments as Dahlia stared across at Petunia as the older woman stiffly made herself a cup of tea and took one sip she most likely thought looked delicate.

"The boy told me he wrote you. He found one of the letter's Lily wrote to you in her old trunk." Petunia finally spoke up, giving in to the fact that Dahlia much preferred to stare blankly at her rather than talk.

"He did." She answered cooly, not saying much more else. It was far too fun to watch Petunia squirm and try to figure out what best to say to get someone like Dahlia out of her house.

"Well. He asked why he had never heard of any other relatives. I told him, of course, of your father's abandonment and your mother's death years ago." Dahlia kept her face set into a cold smile as Petunia attempt to be hurtful.

"I of course also told him that you were in France and had no interest in coming back." Dahlia laughed lightly, a tinkling sound that would have sounded sweet had it not been so false. Petunia flinched back slightly, trying to hide it with another sip of tea as Dahlia stood.

"Petunia, dear," Dahlia almost purred, clasping her hands together elegantly in front of her skirt and sneering down at her cousin.

"Had I known Lily's child would go to someone like _you_ I would have come back to either take the boy myself or _force you to do so_." Petunia paled slightly, setting her teacup down as it rattled in her fingers and leaping from her perch as if it had burned her hind end.

"Take him then! Take him! He should be with _your_ kind anyway, not being a burden on us _normal_ people."

Dahlia's lips curved up as she slipped her ivory wand from her sleeve, raising it high in preparation.

"I shall then. Merlin forbid you have to deal with _family_." Her wand sparked blue as she prepared to cast, before she was stopped by a a dark blur racing into the living room, followed by a much much much larger pinkish-blonde boy stumbling in with tears in his eyes to hide behind his mother. The petite dark haired figure had come up to Dahlia with a frightened look in his emerald gaze, his bony fingers wrapping around Dahlia's wrist as he stood on tip toe to stop her from casting.

"You can't hex her!" He cried, and Dahlia blinked widely before lowering her wand arm. The boy backed away and a cautious look washed over his gaze until she had her wand properly tucked away up her sleeve once more. The other fatter boy was still clutching at his mother's skirt, crying that he wouldn't live if she died, he'd starve, and a bunch of other blubbering mumbles she wouldn't be able to make out properly, even if she had listened to English on a daily basis. She ignored him in favour of getting a proper look at her cousin's son, smiling widely at the similarities she saw in his face to other family members.

"You look just like your father." She had only met James once, but his features were very dominant with the wild dark hair, except of course for-

"And my mother's eyes, I know." Dahlia blinked once in surprise at the boy's dry tone before laughing and giving him a warm smile.

"Yes! And your grandmother's nose and chin! I should know, I have the same one."She said with a tap on the button of her nose. He seemed surprised at that before awkwardly smiling back, seeming to enjoy the information but being unsure what to do with it.

"I didn't know you'd come here-when Hedwig returned without a letter I thought you wouldn't want to see me." He said so quietly Dahlia had to strain herself to listen.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry for not replying. But come now, let's go back your things." She said, gently nudging him out of the room. He started towards the stairs, pausing awkwardly for a second as he almost went past them towards the kitchen before heading up the steps and to the room on the farthest side.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, today I need to go to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore. I also need to go to the bank in Diagon Alley to get my funds transferred, and I'll need to go house hunting and oh dear," She watched him stuff massive baggy t-shirts and school robs into his trunk and shook her head.

"We'll have to get you some new clothing! You simply can't go around in those." She lifted her wand to help him finish packing, but the kid was fast, flying towards her again and grabbing her wrist as he had before.

"You can't use magic here! I'll get expelled!" Dahlia furrowed her brow, but lowered her wand nonetheless.

"Whatever do you mean?" He went to his desk and rifled through the papers before handing one to her.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. _

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to preform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restrction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence under section 13 of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. _

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Your's sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Dahlia read the letter twice over to ensure she understood it before scoffing and tossing it back to her desk.

"Harry, that only applies if you cast the magic yourself. I'm perfectly safe to help you pack the correct way without you getting expelled."

"But you're not! I didn't use any hover charm! Dobby did it trying to get me to not go back to school!" Harry explained as soon as he saw her fingers twitch for her wand.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Dobby, he's a house elf! He stole all my mail to make me think my friends didn't want to talk to me anymore so I wouldn't go back to school because there's a 'great danger'." He scoffed at that and Dahlia smiled slightly, patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright then, remind me to bring that up when we go see Dumbledore. It sounds as if the magic-detection wards around this house need adjusting. Now finish packing and we can go shopping."

Harry groaned and Dahlia could only laugh. Lily had done the same thing when she had visited her just before her wedding, and Dahlia had exhausted the poor girl with her shopping. She hoped Harry had more stamina.

"Um," Dahlia was brought out of her memories by Harry's quiet voice, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I...nevermind." He turned back to his bed, slamming his trunk closed and latching it and her smile dropped.

"I'm not a legimens, Harry. You'll have to tell me what you want in order for me to answer you." He was quiet for a moment and she continued to stare at the back of his head.

"CanIhavesumfriescumwitus?" Oh Merlin what a garbled mess that was.

"Harry, dear, it's been over ten years since I've last spoken English this long. I thought I was doing pretty well but you've absolutely lost me."

He turned to face her with a mumbled apology, face red and Dahlia smiled softly.

"Can I, um, invite some friends...to come with us...sorry to ask..." He trailed off into a near whisper as he went, but it was slow enough she could get most of it.

"Of course you can! Why don't you pen them a quick letter and we'll head out? Oh and Harry," He looked up from where he had rushed to his desk with a grin, his face dropping almost as much as the ink from his Quill.

"Feel free to ask me anything you want, whenever you want. I'm not Petunia."


	2. Chapter 2

Hedwig was quick to take the letters Harry had penned to his friends, Dahlia helping him pack the muggle way though she convinced him to leave some of the more tattered clothing behind as she fully intended on purchasing him new articles that he wouldn't drown in. Harry was quick to slip his shoes on, only stopping to tie the laces when Dahlia gave him a pointed look.

"Go wait in the back garden, mon chou, I need to speak with Petunia for a moment and then I'll be right there." Dahlia waved him off towards the back door through the kitchen with a flick of her jeweled wrists before heading back into the living room where Petunia was still sitting with her tea set, head firmly turned away from Dahlia to look out the front window.

"Dumbledore won't like that you took the boy. I told him before he could go with you but Dumbledore always said it was best for the boy here." Petunia didn't even turn to speak to her, and the French witch rolled her eyes at the level of immaturity.

"If Dumbledore approaches you then simply say I took the boy myself. You're just a _Muggle_, there is no way you could have stopped me. He should leave you alone after that." Dahlia's tone was as dry as Petunia's rose bushes, lips pursed as the thin horse-faced woman entirely ignored her words.

"Well. I shall take leave of myself and _your_ nephew then. Goodbye, Petunia." Her eldest cousin remained silent even as Dahlia turned on her heel and left out the kitchen to the backyard. Curious green eyes approached her, and Dahlia swiftly brought her wand out, offering the boy her arm.

"Hold tight then, Harry. Knees slightly bent, and when you feel your feet hit ground take a single step forwards lest you tumble." Harry hesitated before grasping her forearm with a 'what-' before Dahlia was twisting on the spot, arm shifting to grasp the back of Harry's shirt as he stumbled once their feet struck cobblestone.

"What was that?" Harry asked once he caught his footing, looking a little green in the face.

"Side along apparition. Much better than floo or a portkey."

"What are those?" Dahlia stared at Harry for a moment before huffing lightly, guiding him into the dingy bar. Her steady hand at his shoulder allowed her to help him weave through the throngs of people before heading out the other side to stand in a cramped alley, brick wall straight ahead.

"Floo, portkeys, apparation, Merlin forbid the Knight Bus. They're all wizarding ways of transportation. Don't worry, mon chou, I'll do my best to get you caught up in record time to the way things should have been. Come now, let's get to the bank so we can get started on fixing you up." Dahlia brushed past him, bringing forwards her wand and tapping the bricks.

"What's 'Mon chou'?" Dahlia turned with a hum before smirking slightly.

"It's likely you don't want to know the direct translation. Just know that it's a term of endearment. Like 'dearie' or 'sweetheart'." His brow furrowed and he looked borderline offended for a second before shaking his head.

"What is it?" He asked again and Dahlia's lips curled from her smirk to a warm smile.

"My cabbage. Come along now!" She giggled as he sputtered along behind her, but she could hear his footsteps trying to catch up as she fluttered around people to make her way to Gringotts. She had stopped growing in height when she was around 14-maxing out at just under 5'0 though if anyone asked 5'0 was the lowest number she would give them- so she had developed the use of speed and maneuverability to get around people rather than having a large presence. She had been worried about losing Harry in the crowd as she moved, but it seemed he had developed the same way of moving about as she had.

They reached the bank with no issues, Dahlia brushing her hands against the front of her skirt as she halted a few steps from the great doors, armored Goblins eyeing them with suspicion. She turned to face Harry, smiling warmly when he blinked at her.

"I'm already going to assume you know nothing of your heritage."

Harry didn't answer, instead deciding to shake his head at her.

"Very well. We'll ask for the teller to take us to the Potter family head then. As I am not from the Potter side, you'll have to give me permission to speak on your behalf in order to move things along. I know that will take a lot of trust, so before we go in I wanted to ask what you would have from me in return."

"Uh...nothing? If you're going to help me learn more about my family of course I'm going to give you permission." Dahlia 'tsked' at his innocent tone. Dumbledore truly had left Harry with the worst sort of people if he would just trust any random witch or wizard who came to take him away. It was likely that was exactly what he wanted though. She'd have to ask Harry about his introduction into their world over lunch.

"Don't be naive, Harry, that could get you in a lot of trouble these days. Especially with non muggle-born families. Not only would you get in trouble should someone betray you with nothing to hold against them, it's considered just outright rude in wizarding culture to not ask something in return." She eyed him carefully at her next sentence, hoping the seriousness in her tone would keep her words in his mind for a long while.

"In the Wizarding world, Harry, you never want to owe anyone _anything_." She watched his face carefully as he seemed to take her words to heart, nodding slowly. He still looked a bit unsure, but when it came time for her to actually sit down and teach him their ways she was certain he would start to realize how different their world is than what he had previously thought. So long as Dumbledore didn't get in the way that is.

* * *

"That's...a lot." Dahlia nodded and patted Harry on the shoulder sympathetically from where they sat across a heavy oak desk. They had been in Account Manager Bladefang's office for a few hours now. Poor Harry had just received more information at once than he probably ever had before, well, with the exception of the time he had been told he was a Wizard. She still wanted to get that story out of him.

"Harry, if you'd like me to take control over the accounts until you're of age now would be the time to do it. It's time for you to ask for an exchange." Dark eyes peered into a hesitant green gaze and finally Harry nodded.

"Yeah...okay...but I don't know what to ask for." Dahlia hummed. She had a few ideas, but most of them would bring things to light she was certain Harry would run screaming from. Or with anger towards. He was a Gryffindor, afterall.

"If I may," Both heads turned to look at the gravely voice that spoke, Bladefang clearing his throat.

"For an equal exchange of control over control when it is a woman in question of overseeing an Ancient Household, control over her family is often a way to go." Dahlia hummed, placing a painted nail to her lips while she pondered, keeping steady eye contact with Bladefang. Harry's gaze moved slowly between the two of them.

"That should be fine. I'd certainly have no objections over it." Well,she likely would if Harry stayed the way he was, manipulated by that _Tête de noeud _but she already had plans in motion for Harry's independence. Besides, it was doubtful that he would find a suitor for her and demand she marry before he came of age was slim.

"What are you talking about?" Harry finally asked, and Dahlia smiled warmly at him.

"In exchange for myself taking control of the Potter accounts until you come of age, you shall be in control of who I am to marry lest my time as Acting Head of House Potter come to a stop before you find a suitor." Harry recoiled, looking absolutely shocked at the idea of choosing a husband for someone.

"Bu-what if you find someone you love!? I can't make you marry some random person!" Dahlia laughed softly, reaching over to brush his hair away from his face.

"Harry, mon chou, I am in my early 30's-" She was caught off by his entirely shocked expression and had to cover her mouth with her hand from laughing too loudly.

"I thought you were only like 20!" Dahlia cleared her throat to help her gather her composure, face a touch flushed and lips still upturned.

"Thank you, Harry. That's very kind. At any rate, I am too old to fool around and try to find love, and have too many plans in motion to concentrate on finding a man to bind myself to. So if you find someone for me, you've saved me the trouble. If not, then I'll still be here to advise you after you've come of age should you desire me to."

"Yeah...okay."

"Will that be the deal then?" Bladefang spoke up, sliding forwards a piece of parchment.

"Yes."

"I guess."

"Sign here, and here then." Bladefang directed, a quill floating overhead to brush against Harry's hand until he took it. His signature was a terrible scrawl but it was legible. The quill came to Dahlia's hand next, and she signed with a flourish. Their signature's glowed a soft golden light momentarily before fading away, and Bladefang took the contract, rolling and wax sealing it without another word.

"Very well then." With a snap of his finger's another Goblin approached from a side door, a small red & gold box betwixt clawed hands. Bladefang took the box and passed along the scroll in exchange. He set the box directly in front of Harry, gesturing for him to take it. Dahlia watched with curiosity as he did. Harry hesitated before taking a wide banded golden ring from the box, eyes locked on the Potter crest

"The Heir's ring. Slide it onto the index finger of your left hand. The other ring is for Miss Beausoliel to wear upon the smallest finger of her right hand until you come of age to retrieve it." Harry slid his ring on before taking the much thinner band and holding it out to Dahlia. She hooked her pinkie inside and Harry slid it on the rest of the way. It settled on her finger with another soft glow.

"It is done." Bladefang pulled a stack of papers from his drawer, sliding it over to Dahlia. Recognizing them for what they were, she tapped the papers with the tip of her wand. A gust of wind and they flew up her hand to the ring, shrinking as they went until they seemed to have vanished.

"What were those?" Dahlia smiled approvingly at Harry as he finally asked a question with no hesitation.

"Information about your accounts, your properties, family secrets and traditions." She smiled warmly, patting Harry's arm.

"All in all, it's information I can teach you as the time comes."

"Oh, okay."

"Would you like us to bring the property files forward?" Bladefang asked and Dahlia thought for a second before shaking her head.

"No, thank you, Bladefang. I already know where I would like to bring Harry."

"Very well. Will you be requiring anything else of us today?"

"That's all for today I'm afraid. I'll be sending an owl in another few months to make an appointment."

Bladefang nodded and rose from his desk, Dahlia standing and pulling Harry up with her. She gave the proper goodbye's before pulling Harry from the office and back out to the main lobby of the bank. She started headed for the front doors before Harry stopped her.

"Um...don't we still need to get money?"

"Oh, no need, with the heir and Acting Head rings we can make withdrawals without the tellers. Now, what do you say to some lunch and shopping?"

"Lunch would be great. Shopping not so much."

"Oh, it won't be too bad."

* * *

Harry looked absolutely exhausted by the time they were back at the Leaky Cauldron. She had taken him to a French restaurant after he had admitted he'd never had anything other than classic British food, and they had spent the rest of the day purchasing things Dahlia thought Harry needed. Which turned out to be at least five times what Harry himself thought he needed. He had a full new wardrobe, with both muggle and wizarding apparel, a fresh hair cut just to keep the hair out of his eyes until he decided what to do with it, new slim rectangular framed glasses, a new trunk with expanded space, a new set of quill, ink and parchment along with a few writing exercise books that pure-blood children normally were given from a very young age. He hadn't been very excited about it, but after Dahlia had pointed out he was likely to get better grades if the Professor's could actually _read _what he had written.

"Now don't inhale until the powder has settled, and speak very _very_ clearly. Once the spinning stops, take a single step forwards so you don't trip. Then once the dizziness has gone, step to the side so I don't knock you over."

Harry nodded slowly as he stepped warily into the fire, Dahlia smiling as he shifted, being very clearly hesitant about stepping into a fire. He threw down the handful of floo powder and the flames burst green causing him to jump. He waited until the dust settled before near-shouting and vanishing in another flash of green. Once the fire settled Dahlia waited a few seconds before she stepped into the fireplace and throwing the powder to her feet.

"Potter Manor!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dahlia almost stumbled into Harry's back when she came out the floo. She stumbled slightly but caught herself, hands splayed against Harry's shoulder blades whih she was upset to find were almost right in line with her own shoulders. She had always been short but this was just foolish. Harry's face flushed slightly as he stepped away to the side, and Dahlia gave him a soft smile.

"Sorry...I got distracted and forgot to move." He whispered, eyes darting between Dahlia and the wide room before them.

"Don't worry about it, mon chou. It's understandable you'd be overwhelmed."

It really was. Harry had gone from Petunia's small home to Potter Manor, with hundreds of acres of sprawling fields and forests, complete with a lake and stables. The building itself was 4 stories high plus the basement with light grey walls and towering spires. The room they were currently in was just off the foyer, a white grand piano by a bay window, matching burgundy carpet and drapes, high ceilings, dark wood accents, and cream tiled floors.

"This is where your father grew up," Dahlia started to speak softly as she brushed past Harry and into the foyer. There was hesitation behind her before unsure footsteps followed her out. As she walked she raised her wand high, turning lights on and opening curtains as she went to allow some light to pour in the old slightly dusty rooms. She led Harry up the grand staircase and through an emerald and white donned hall.

"His room, if I remember correctly, was in the red wing. Last door on the left, possibly? It could have also been the one beside it it's hard to remember considering he and Sirius were always switching things around. In 1979, when your father was 19, his parents died of Dragon Pox. He and Lily lived here for just a few short months before they moved to Godric's Hollow when Lily was 6...no 7? months pregnant with you." She stopped at a door in the middle of the hall, turning to face Harry's wide eyed stare. She felt oddly like a tour guide, but Harry knew nothing and he'd need to catch up quickly.

"Here is your room. I'll leave you to get some sleep, you look so exhausted. I'll be in the first room of this hall if you need me. There is a single House Elf on staff here as Head but I shall wait to introduce you to him tomorrow. I'll need to look at getting a few more. Your father dismissed all he could before they went into hiding."

"I...That's a lot of information." Dahlia chuckled slightly at Harry's confused tone, gesturing for him to head in the room. It was fairly simple, done in navy blues and ivory, a bookshelf by a desk, a Queen sized bed on the far left with a tall wardrobe next to it , a small fireplace by the door with a couch facing it. A second door on the right wall led to a private bathroom. Dahlia started unloading their load from earlier to settle them at the end of his bed.

"Any questions you have you can write down and I'll answer them as we go. For now, you need to rest. Tomorrow morning we start your training." Harry nodded slowly, eyes locked on the fluffy comfort of the bed.

"Bonne nuit, Harry. Fais de beaux reves."

"Yeah...Bonnie newt..." Dahlia smirked at Harry's half hearted attempt at her native language before sweeping from the room. Thanks to the spell she had cast on the pillow Harry would be asleep the second he laid down. She was tired herself but she still had a few things to prepare before tomorrow.

* * *

Dahlia had just started restoring the library when Hedwig was pecking at the window. Dahlia opened them with a flourish, smiling at the bird as she found a perch on the back of a winged back chair.

"You've got Harry's reply's then, hmm? I don't suppose you would mind if I take a look at them?" She asked, lifting her palm out to the gorgeous owl. A yellow gaze eyed her carefully before the owl swooped down to drop the two letters in her palm.

"Thank you! It's a shame they missed out on the shopping, but it was still early yet." Hedwig hooted softly before gliding out the room, likely to go find her owner. Dahlia took a seat on a long cream chaise by the window. She felt a smidgen bad reading Harry's mail, but he needed his rest and she would like to have a pleasant surprise when he awoke from his nap. She started with the thicker letter. It looked to be written in muggle pen, and was much easier on the eyes. The other one had Harry's scrawled by what looked like a toddler so she dreaded that one.

_'Harry!_

_I'm so glad to hear from you, but I'm unsure about this Dahlia person. What's her last name? She said she was your mother's cousin? How do we know she's not lying? I hope you didn't go with her without writing to Dumbledore! Did your aunt see her to confirm she was who she said she was? I'm sorry for not writing sooner, I was out with my parents and didn't notice Hedwig until I got home! I hope I'm not too late in this reply. Please respond to let me know you're safe and where you are!'_

The letter continued on in the same fashion before signed carefully with a 'Love, Hermione'. Dahlia pinned a quick note in response, her words flowing like near professional calligraphy despite her rush.

"Dear Hermione," Dahlia spoke as she wrote to ensure the English wasn't too butchered. There were one or two words she was unsure as to whether they were spelled correctly but the point came across none the less.

"My apologies for reading your letter to Harry. I am Dahlia Beausoliel, of Beausoliel Équipement de duel, Beausoliel Bijoux et Robes, and Beausoliel Terrains." Excessive, but if this girl was anything the way she sounded in the letter then she would appreciate having something to look forwards to.

"My mother was Harry's mother's aunt on her own mother's side. I have no way to prove it to you through letter, but I hope you will have good faith until you can find proof yourself. I had a few words with Petunia myself before taking Harry, and she was glad to see him go. She is very bitter, but she knew Harry would be safe with me. Harry is currently staying with me at the Potter Manor. I would like to invite you and your family over for dinner this evening as a surprise for Harry. You may send a reply with our House Elf. "

Dahlia signed off with a 'hoping to meet you soon, Madame Dahlia Beausoliel, MoR, Duel. M, hopeful friend.' Now, to tackle the other letter. It took her a few seconds more to read despite the fact it was much shorter.

**'Hey mate, **

**How's your summer been despite this stuff? Fred and George have been extra chaotic and mum's had a fit over it. Ended up taking their brooms for a week. Percy has been locked in his room reading the whole time, and Bill and Charlie are always out. I'm not a fan of shopping but it beats hanging around with Ginny again today. She's been extra annoying. I mentioned you said something about a Dahlia to mum and she's got a load of questions. Wants you to get her to write to her so she can figure out whats going on.'**

Dahlia's note to this 'Ron' was even shorter than her own to Hermione, refusing to bring herself to print instead of using the cursive she had been taught.

"Dear Ron,

My name is Dahlia Beausoliel. My mother was Harry's mother's aunt on her own mother's side." It's likely the boy would be confused by that, but his mother could explain she was sure.

"Harry and I are currently at the residence of Potter Manor where Harry's father grew up. If your mother doesn't entirely remember it, it's where James and Lily got married by the lake. As it were, I understand people who care for Harry would have a great deal of questions for me. I'd like to take this opportunity to invite you and your family to dinner this evening as a pleasant surprise for Harry. You may send a reply with our House Elf. We hope to see you here. Many thanks, Madame Dahlia Beausoliel, MoR, Duel. M, hopeful friend." She swiftly sealed both letters in navy envelopes with Hermione's and Ron's names in white writing. Dahlia took a moment to wrack her mind of the information the ring gave her before clearing her throat delicately.

"Dally." There was a near silent pop and an old House Elf donned in a black robe with the Potter crest upon the chest. Smiling politely, she handed the letter's over to his long wrinkled fingers.

"If you could deliver these it would be most appreciated."

"Of course, Madame." His voice wasn't extra squeaky like a lot of House Elf's were which was immensely grateful for, though it was fairly high pitched.

"Tomorrow we'll also be going out to collect a few more House Elves. A cook, a cleaner and a personal elf for young master Harry most likely."

"Indeed, Madame. If I may, an elf for the grounds would also be of great use."

"Oh yes, of course, thank you for reminding me. That will be all for now. I expect guests this evening, and I would like to introduce you to Harry when he awakes from his nap."

Dally gave a short bow and was gone in a snap. Dahlia stood to brush her skirt off before heading out. She wasn't exactly the best cook but there wasn't currently a cook available and she was certain she could whip something up. She just hoped she made enough, there were more names than she had been expecting in Ron's letter.


	4. Chapter 4

Dahlia was more than relieved when Dally returned. She had spent all of an hour prepping for dinner in the kitchen before he arrived. The house elf was quick to help her finish her prep work before handing her the replies and freeing her from preparing for this evening to prepare herself instead. As someone who had only rarely had to cook her own meals let alone an entire feast for a small army she had been quickly becoming exhausted. Now, lounging in a steamy white marble bath while she read the replies from Harry's friends was much more up her ally. This time she read the boy's first, as it was less than a proper paragraph long with a footnote.

**'Hello and Nice to meet you, Madame Dahlia, '**

Polite, not entirely the correct way to address someone of her stature without permission for familiarity, but also a great deal better than expected.

**'I didn't know Harry had any family other than his Muggle Aunt. I also didn't know there was a Potter Manor. Does it have a portrait room and all that? Cause I think Harry would really like to get to know more about his family and meet some of his ancestors. His muggle relatives never told him anything about our world. My mum is waiting for me to finish this so she can add her own words, but I just wanted to say I'm looking forwards to meeting you, especially if you're gonna be taking care of Harry. **

**And if you hurt him I'll find a way to get rid of you.'**

Dahlia's lips curled into a smile that was far too wide for proper, eyebrows raising in amusement. It seemed that, although the people Harry had gotten close with weren't even close to those she would pick for him, they had formed a strong bond. Considering how Harry grew up that could only help him. He would need the obvious affection and support people like Ronald Weasley would give him. The footnote of the letter was written much cleaner, with that old school Pureblood calligraphy she was comfortable with, though it was obvious whoever had written it had not used it in a long while.

**'_Bonjour Madame Beausoliel,_**

**_I am Molly Weasley nee Prewett and mother of Ronald Weasley. On behalf of my family, I would like to graciously accept your invite to dinner this evening. I look forwards to getting to know the woman who suddenly came into Harry's life and learning more about how his life will be changing. Hopefully by the presence of my sons, Harry's friends, Harry will feel more comfortable with any major changes you will be guiding him towards. _**

**_Best of wishes, _**

**_The Weasley Family.'_**

"Oh, the mother has claws." Dahlia laughed lightly, sliding the letter back onto the tray set to the aside of her bath. Molly Weasley would be the one to get acceptance from then. A Matriarch was always more fun to impress anyway. The letter from Hermione was a quicker read. She addressed her with a modern French title, the body of the letter being a list of questions at least 4 inches wide and 20 long. The girl had absolutely no restraint. It would be an easy enough fix, but at the moment it was just annoying. She only hoped Harry didn't get upset if Dahlia attempted to guide his friends along to be of more use to him. Dahlia rose from her bath and whipped her arm across her body to dry herself. She'd have less time to get ready than expected.

'_Thank you for the invitation to dinner. While my parents have plans for the evening, I would love to come. However, my parents are requesting someone arrive to answer a few questions for them and to make sure I can make it there and back without many risks.' _

A snap of her fingers and Dally appeared, bowing slightly as Dahlia slid her robe on.

"Dally, I need to run out and retrieve the muggleborn girl. If the Weasley's arrive before then guide them to the dining room. I also need you to wake Harry and get him ready."

"Yes, Madame." Dally was gone with a crack, leaving a ghostly image of the Granger household in the back of her head. She moved quickly about her room, styling her hair into an elegantly loose up-do while she slipped into a navy tea-length dress, complete with a boat neck collar, 3'4th length sleeves and matching t-strap pumps. Stockings underneath, a thin silver necklace, an emerald ring and she was ready to go as soon as she slipped her cloak on. Oh! She almost forgot. A tap of her wand to her lips and they were painted dark red once more.

She was out of the door in a flash, checking the time with a slight frown before disillusioning herself just before she apparated. A careful scan of the area revealed there was no one looking her way. Well, other from the large brown eyes and bushy mess of hair peering out the front bay window of the house she stood in front of. Smiling, Dahlia hooked her finger under the latch of the gate, throwing it up and swinging the gate open. The girls' eyes widened even more before she disappeared from the window, and Dahlia could hear the thundering of excited footsteps across the house as she approached the front door. A tap of her wand to the top of her head, along with a shiver as the disilluisionment faded, and the door was flying open.

It took almost all her pureblood training in order to keep a polite expression as she realized that this child, who hadn't even really started those bursts of growth that teenagers always had, was exactly her height.

"Good evening, I am Madame Dahlia Be-"

Her lips barely twitched to so much as finish her last name when she was being physically pulled by the wrist into the house, the door slamming closed behind her. She stared at the girl with wide eyes, aghast at being manhandled like a dog on a leash.

"Madame Dahlia! Harry's relative! Oh, I'm so excited to meet you! You're french!? Is that why Harry had never met you until now? Where did you go to schoo-" Dahlia almost felt bad about silencing the girl. Almost. Hermione's face burned red as her mouth finally stopped moving once she realized there was no sound coming out, and as the only other person able to magically do that in the room, it meant Dahlia had wanted her to stop talking. A quick flick of her wand and Hermione had her speech again, though she remained silent as she kept her eyes on her feet.

"Miss Granger." Her voice came out a tad bit sharper than expected and the young girl flinched before looking up meekly. Dahlia smiled softly, the smile widening a touch when she smiled in return.

"I plan on being around for a long while and take over as Harry's primary guardian. You will have ample opportunity to ask questions to your hearts content in the future. For now, however, I would like to meet with your parents about this evening."

"Oh! Right, okay, they're waiting in the living room. Follow me!" Hermione turned on her heel and hurried out of the entrance and around the corner. Dahlia followed at a more acceptable pace, smile in place. Hermione's parents looked fairly average, both with large brown eyes and curly brown hair. Both were also a great deal taller than she, which didn't bode well for her in regards to Hermione staying the height she was. The man stepped forwards first, extending his hand in greeting with a wide grin in place. The woman followed suit the same way though she looked a lot more nervous than he husband. Both were dressed ready to go out to what she assumed was a fancy dinner of a sort.

"Hi, I'm Dan Granger. This is my wife Jean. Please, have a seat." Dahlia thanked him before perching at the edge of an armchair across from where they were wedged with Hermione between them on the love seat.

"I am Dahlia Beausoliel, Harry's relative and new guardian. I came to talk to you about Miss Granger coming with me to dinner with Harry and the Weasley's this evening." Hermione perked right up, her mother also seeming to relax a fairly decent amount. It was natural to be reassured when you know other parents are going to be there but really, to this degree was a bit foolish.

"Oh, that's reassuring. We mean no offense, of course, but this is our first time hearing of you and Hermione has already told us a great deal about Harry and the Weasley's." Dahlia smiled warmly as she nodded.

"Of course, I understand. I was in France until only a few days ago when Harry wrote to me. He was unaware I even existed until recently." That earned her some pitiful stares that only made her want to roll her eyes, though of course she resisted the urge considering how improper that would be. There were another few rapid questions that showed where Hermione got the demand for answers from, but by the end of it they seemed a great deal more relaxed now that they thought they knew who she was.

"It's a shame we can't make it to dinner today, however we would love to return the favour at some point. Hermione dear, why don't you go get dressed." Hermione grinned at her parents before sprinting past them and up the stairs in a blur of hair. Jean rose, gesturing for Dahlia to follow. Instinctively, she hesitated and waited until Dan stood before rising herself, blinking in confusion when they stared at her before glancing at each other.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh...no, we were just curious why you didn't stand when Jean did." Dan answered and Dahlia 'ahhed' in realization before smiling.

"It's just a habit I've carried for a long while. Pureblood women are taught to wait until the patriarch of a family rises before we do."

"What's a pureblood?" Jean immediately questioned and Dahlia hesitated again.

"I-I'm sorry, was that not explained before Miss Granger went to school?"

"No, not that I remember. Professor McGonagall mostly told us about how the wands work, and the rules with the Ministry, and about what Hogwarts offered." How frustrating, though she supposed that was likely Dumbledore's influence. Or rather his control really. He was the primary reason Muggleborn children came to Hogwarts entirely ignorant.

"Indeed...well, a Pureblood is a wizard or witch born from parents who are both at least second generation wizards. More often than not, pureblood children come from very old and ancient families, making a great deal of us Nobles." Her smile widened as Jean gasped, clasping her hands together excitedly as she watched Dahlia with an intently curious gaze.

"What about other wizards and witches?"

"In purebloods there are many different statuses depending on your family. In Britain you could be from a Most Ancient and Noble, Ancient and Noble, Most Ancient, Most Noble, Noble, or be a non-titled pureblood. Children born from pureblood families with no magic are called Squibs. Children that are born from one magical parent and one muggle or a muggleborn parent are Halfbloods, meaning quite simply their blood is half magical and half muggle. Most of the wizarding population are Halfbloods, including Harry. Finally, there are the populations like your daughter, where neither family have magical blood. These people are muggleborns, the meaning being exactly as the name states."

"Fascinating. We would be very interested in learning more about traditional wizarding culture from pureblood families!" Jean both sounded and looked incredibly excited, her husband having a more subdued amount of curiosity. Dahlia shook her head lightly, forcing a small sad smile.

"Unfortunately, as muggles yourself, it goes against our rules to tell you much more of wizarding traditions. Even among pureblood families there are secrets per each family. However, as a magical herself, if you'd like I could take it upon myself to teach Hermione the most I can. She wouldn't learn things like this at Hogwarts. I plan on teaching Harry more about his family, pureblood traditions, wizarding history, dueling, and a great deal more that isn't in the Hogwarts curriculum."

"I want to learn everything I can!" Dahlia turned to face Hermione, now dressed in a simple flowy red dress and dark dress shoes. It seemed that she had also attempted to tame her hair but had ended up needing to pull it into a low pony tail to keep it out of her face. Dahlia stepped to the side, gesturing for Hermione to take place in front of her. Her fingers pulled the elastic from her hair and started running her wand flat over the frizzy curls. They resisted a great deal but eventually started to slowly smooth over enough to allow Dahlia to weave them into a thick braid. Hermione ran her fingers over the braid in awe before turning on the spot to throw her arms around Dahlia in a tight hug that she stiffly returned.

"Oh, thank you! Can you teach me that!? My hair is an absolute nightmare some days!"

"That depends on what your parents say. I am going to teach Harry a great deal of things, and I'm sure he would love for you to join us. I was going to extend the offer to Ronald Weasley as well."

"Oh, Dad, can I?"

"Well, we'll have to think about it Hermione, but I don't think there will be a problem. How often will it be? Where will it be? How will Hermione get there and back?" Dahlia laughed lightly.

"It will be at Potter Manor, Harry's home, where we are having dinner tonight. I will have lessons daily, however it would be up to you what days she would attend. As for transportation, either myself or my house elf would take her there and back so she's not alone for any period of time."

Jean nodded, glancing at Dan as he checked his watch.

"Thank you for the offer. We'll think on it and have Hermione get in contact with you. For now, we have a dinner to get to." The group headed for the door as pleasant goodbyes and 'It was nice to meet you's were said, Dahlia took note of what time they wanted Hermione home, and soon enough Hermione was standing beside her as she waved goodbye to her parents as they drove away. Hermione's nervousness had faded while her parents were there, but now that she was alone with her she seemed more awkward than before.

"Are you ready to go? Have you apparated before?" Hermione nodded, taking Dahlia's offered arm.

"Professor McGonagall apparated with me once before. I'm ready."

Dahlia nodded once before turning on her heel with a a subtle snap, holding Hermione steady as she wobbled on the spot for a moment. Once she was steady Dahlia stepped aside, watching with amusement as Hermione looked around in awe.

"Oh wow, this is huge!" There was a crack and Dally bowed as he appeared before them, taking Dahlia's cloak.

"Master Harry is waiting in the floo room for the Weasley's, Madame."

"_Merci, _Dally. Follow me, please."

Dahlia swept away towards the floo room, hands clasped in front of herself and Hermione quick on her heels.

"Not directly behind me, _chere. _A step behind and half step to the left. Two steps back were I a Lord, and to the right were you my own child. Instead, so long as you're under my care you act as my ward."

There was a slight shuffling from behind her and she slowed slightly to allow Hermione to figure out her positioning. Dahlia watched her out of the corner of her eye, smiling approvingly as Hermione carefully matched her hand positioning.

"Very good."

Hermione beamed with pride as they rounded the corner, all composure shot as she spotted a herd of red hair, one short black tuft in the middle of it all. Hermione's dove into the crowd, her arms flying around Harry, who recoiled a bit before returning the embrace awkwardly, one hand patting Hermione's back lightly. Dahlia paused in the entrance way of the room, smiling politely while everyone greeted each other. She gave them a few moments before clearing her throat lightly, the small army of redheads plus two turning as one to face her.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. For now, shall we have tea in the sitting room?" Her lips twitched slightly in amusement as everyone turned to face a short, squat woman, one of her hands on her hip and the other on the shoulder of a young girl who was clinging to her skirts, face red and darting her eyes at Harry. The woman must be Molly, then. It was fairly obvious she was the one in charge of everyone, but the Weasley name was a familiar one as being one of the largest families filling Dumbledore's chest board. Dahlia kept her expression cool and her head high as the matriarch's eyes surveyed her from head to toe, thin lips pursing at her proper standing. Molly Weasley had obviously had dealing with Pureblood families before and butted heads with them. After another pause the squat woman nodded once, smiling lightly. As one the brood seemed to relax a bit, eyes turning to Dahlia with various degrees of curiosity.

"Alright then, dearie. Tea and dinner will be lovely, and we'd love to hear all about you, and see how Harry is settling in."

Dahlia returned the smile politely, recognizing the tone in regards to her taking care of Harry. If she saw one hint that Harry wasn't happy here, Molly Weasley would swoop the boy out and into her nest faster than anything.

Dahlia tipped her head with another smile, turning and leading the group out of the floo room and just down the hall to the sitting room, decorated with light woods and an airy yellow. It was far too light for her tastes, but even simple things like the openness of a room would have to be put into place in order to ensure these people allowed Harry to stay with her, and of course in order for them to not fight against her teaching him what he needed to know. Harry, Hermione, and Ron immediately bee lined for the love seat between the window and the fireplace. Ginny hesitated a moment before following, hovering around her brother as Hermione started demanding answers from Harry about his summer and Dahlia, and likely everything else under the sun. Molly took the plush wing-back beside them, her husband standing behind her. The only one wearing spectacles hovered around the book shelves in the back, the twins following and nattering at him. The last two of the brood who seemed to be the oldest held more composure, the one with shorter hair keeping a polite grin as he seemed to wait for Dahlia to claim a seat before taking one himself. The other, with longer hair and fang in ear, seemed to have a hard time keeping his eyes away from the curve of her ass, though he kept the exact proper distance between them, stood the correct way, and was even quick to tie his hair back at the nape of his neck when he had seen her glance at the length.

It was a shame he had nothing to offer her.

"So Dahlia, why don't you start by telling us about yourself." Molly was quick to demand, though she tried her best to make her tone sound sweet and warm. Dahlia remained standing, hands clasped in front of her as she held a polite smile.

"As you know my name is Dahlia Beausoliel. My father is a mystery to me, and my mother was Florence Beausoliel. She was Harry's Mother's Aunt, making Lily and myself cousins on both of our mother's sides. As such, whenever Harry is ready, he may call me cousin as well." The dark haired boy smiled shyly at her and she ensured she returned it with more warmth on her face than there normally was.

"I grew up in northern France, and was only in Britain for special occasions such as weddings and funerals. When I was a child I was very close to Lily and we would exchange letters comparing Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. After my schooling I helped my mother run the family businesses, though she died nearly 17 years ago and I have been running things alone since."

Everyone seemed to be entranced in her story, an'['[

d Hermione's hand kept twitching as though resisting the urge to raise her hand to ask a question. As she spoke Dally was silently fluttering throughout the room, handing out tea and snacks to the group.

"So why is it that you've come to Britain now?" Molly was naturally the one who asked, keeping hold of her position at the head of the large group. Dahlia didn't even need to answer, Harry speaking up. It was a surprise too, considering how quiet he had been since she had met him.

"I wrote her a week ago. I was cleaning the attic at the Dursley's and found my mom's old stuff, with a bunch of letters to and from Dahlia. That night I snuck Hedwig out, and asked my Aunt Petunia about other relatives. She told me Dahlia lived in France and was never coming back." He looked a bit unsure as everyone gave him their full attention, locking his gaze onto his teacup to avoid looking at anyone. Luckily he was saved from needing to explain anything more when Dally reappeared at Dahlia's side with a sharp crack, nodding once at her before popping away.

"If you'd please follow me, I can answer more questions after dinner." Everyone seemed to perk up at that, excitedly shifting to follow her as she led the way to the dining room. There were two dining rooms, but the family one would only seat maybe six of them if they squeezed a bit. The formal dining room could seat up to a hundred, but if they only used one end then the 12 of them would fit just fine without being a ridiculous distance apart.

"Ooh, this is real fancy, mate." Ron mumbled to Harry as they entered, nudging him in the ribs. Harry winced lightly but smiled awkwardly at his friend. Dahlia guided the youngest four towards the end of the table, Dally guiding the one with glasses and the twins to fill in the seats next to them. Charlie seemed unsure of himself, waiting until the younger ones were seated before taking the one next to them. Dahlia didn't even need to offer the place at the head to Arthur. Bill was already talking lowly to his parents about things to do when they were eating, and although Arthur looked a bit confused, Molly was nodding along and mentioning a few things as well.

It was a good sign, although small. If the Weasley's were willing to do just a few things the Pureblood way without Dahlia saying anything, then it would hopefully help ease the way to what she needed to ask of them. Hopefully it would be fine, so long as she didn't say anything about teaching their children how to decapitate someone silently.


End file.
